


Runaway

by nickelkeep



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Profound100 Challenge, pb100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Prompt response #2 for 4/29 PB100 Challenge: Runaway





	Runaway

Dean slammed his book closed. “That’s it. I’m done. I’m not researching anymore.”

“You were researching?” Cas looked up from the book he was reading and smirked at the hunter across the table from him.

“Cas!” Dean whined as he stood up. He walked to his angel and pulled him out of his chair. “Let’s be runaways. Forget all this hunter crap for a minute and go to the beach. Cold drinks, warm sand, clothing optional.” He winked.

Cas raised his eyebrow. “If you need a distraction, we could head to our room.”

“Come on Angel, run away with me.”


End file.
